


Taking care

by bunnysworld



Series: baker!Leon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is being taken care of.</p><p>Part 2 of the baker!Leon series. :)</p><p>You might want to read them in order</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking care

Leon lay on the couch after taking a shower and washing away the remainders of the day. He heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and smiled. Then the shower was running and even though he didn’t mean to, his eyes fell shut, it’s been a long work day. 

“Did you take care of that finger?” 

Startling awake, Leon groaned. “Nah, ‘s okay.” The finger was anything but, it burned and there was a huge blister and when he tried to move it, the hurt let tears well up in his eyes. 

“Let me take a look at it.” 

Gently, his hand was being lifted, the finger examined, a cool gel applied to it and a lose bandage wrapped around it. 

A little kiss to the tip of his finger and a not so little kiss on his lips made it better already. Gosh, how he loved this man.


End file.
